The Forgotten:Fading Away
by SasuSaku'sLittleGrl
Summary: I was perfect. I was the person that everyone would want to be. I had the "perfect" life. Yeah, right. My life was anything, but perfect. I never knew high school was so judgemental...AU
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!!!

As you can see this is my second fic...... Thing is...... I started that like yesterday and this *points to a blue journal* as been written for a WHOLE YEAR for this book I wanna write but I can never get the beginning right so it has been collectting(sp?) dust for a while.......

Anyways......I just wanna say give me a chance and I'll try my best!!!

Me don't own Naruto. If I did then Sakura would have an awesome bloodline limint that would kick everyone else's and would have a secret past!!!

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

The Forgotten: Fading Away

Prolong

When you're looking death in the face, what would you do?

For some, they would cower in fear.

For others they would think this is all a dream and hope to awake.

But soon realized that life is cruel and unforgiving.

For some reason I was one of the few who welcomed death.

I was a role model.

I was a perfect daughter.

I was perfect.

I needed to escape.

To escape this world that holds nothing, but lies, dishonesty, and hatred toward us.

No one saw this coming.

No one can except this cruel reality, that no one can esccpe.

Not even the devil himself.

But am I an exception?

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

And there's my awesome prolong!!!

*Crickets*

*Sweatdrop*

O...K....

Well please tell me your opions(sp?) and stuff!!! I'm still in school so if this sounds like a middle schooler wrote this then.....yeah.... HeHe.......

And also my brain shuts down sometimes if I'm not learning anything in a certain amount of time so there WILL BE MISTAKES!!! If I forget to update then can someone remind me in review? If you don't hear from me, from the beginning of next month be free to scream at me to update!!!

Note: Since this has about more stuff written then The Chosen:Ancient Profecy(The Chosen for short) this will be more frequent in updating.

Well that's it!!!

Love Ya!!! Ja Ne!!!

SasuSaku'sLittleGrl


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stared at the crystal clear drops of water falling from the light gray sky in her step mother's 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible with the top up. It was raining. The first day of high school, and it was raining.

_Great, _she thought. _It __**had **__to be raining._

She sighed as she stared at the entrance. It was pure chaos. Students were running into the building while teachers were stopping them and telling them to go back and walk. Needless to say that detention would've be full today if it wasn't the first day of school. She stared at the school.

It consisted of four different buildings. The main building was a three stories high and coated with dark blue paint with smidges of white. The school colors. Next to the building was another smaller building for P.E.. Next to the P.E. building was a swimming pool, a few basketball courts, and a football/track field. The last two building were near the front of the school. To the left was an huge auditorium used for Drama and the Arts. To the right was the library. It was a huge school and she was sure she was going to get lost one day. Or everyday.

She heard her step mother humph.

"Such impolite children," she tsked shaking her head. Sakura turned to her. Her stepmother had rich golden blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. Her light blue eyes only showed distaste and hatred. She was a picky person and hated anyone who didn't show proper respect for their elders and such.

"You won't be as troublesome as them won't you Sakura?" she said steely. Sakura wordlessly nodded her head at her.

_Of course I won't be trouble,_ she thought with a small tone of distaste. _You __**did **__teach me not to be._

"I'm leaving now mother," she said politely.

Her step mother gave her a stern look and said, "Don't get into trouble. Stay away from Yuki and her friends."

"Yes mother," she said nodding. She stared at her mother, waiting for the last rule she had for her. The most important one for Sakura.

"Be perfect," her step mother said with a cold edge. Sakura nodded, and got out of the car. Quickly she pulled her hood up and walked to the building.

She shivered against the cold and glanced around uneasily. She thought she saw someone leaning against the library wearing black skinny jeans and a navy blue hoodie staring at her, but when she glanced back the person was gone. She shook her head. She was just imagining things.

She sighed as she stopped in front of the double doors.

_Here goes nothing, _she thought nervously. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

_My first day as a freshman at Konoha Prep High School. I hope I don't get into trouble._

_A/N: Sorry for the very late update! I had no idea it would be this hard to start a beginning for this… I have almost everything outlined for this… Kind of…_

_Anyway this all I have so…_

_Review?_

_Please?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

...

The Forgotten:

.

.

Fading Away

…

Chapter 2

Sakura froze in the entrance of the building.

_What the-? _she thought before she controlled herself. She stared at the madness happening in the hallway.

There were booths all over the place with long lines of people. The booths were for the students that couldn't get their schedule in the summer. It seemed to Sakura that almost everyone forgot to come to the orientation in the summer. It was simply chaotic. The teachers helping with the booths looked like they were getting harassed by the students. Thankfully she remembered and the orientation had gotten her schedule.

While she was getting her schedule, she had also met some of her teachers. So far they had all liked her, and were overjoyed to have her in their classes. She was a model student. Her teachers heard her old middle and elementary school teachers' high praises and were delighted to see she was as polite and helpful as they had say.

Sakura sighed as she looked for her locker.

_666 eh? _she thought as she walked to the third floor. She tilted her head. She never knew this school had so much lockers. Then frowned.

_Isn't that the devil's number or something? _

She shivered. She had a bad feeling about this year. She hoped she was wrong.

_Love Love Love Love Love Love_

Sakura smiled happily as she found her locker. She had almost gotten lost twice and had to backtrack most of the time. This school was too huge for its own good.

Sighing quietly in content, she started her combination on her locker.

_16-26-36, _she said to herself nervously. This is starting to freak her out a little, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

_Maybe it was just a coincidence…_

_Love Love Love Love Love Love _

Sakura stared at the commotion caused by a group of girls at the entrance of her new English class. Quietly she sighed. She was sitting on a desk that was located in the middle of the classroom. There was a total of forty desks in this class meaning there would be forty students. She hoped she wasn't stuck in a class that had more boys than girls. She grimaced as she remembered in the seventh grade that her English class only had about nine or ten girls and the rest were boys. That was the most hectic year she ever had.

She glanced up as she heard the group of girls giggle. For some reason, when Sakura walked through the door, all the girls were gossiping about something then decided to block the doors to greet someone.

_Hmmm, _she thought. _I'm betting it's a guy. _

She grimaced as she heard them shriek and scream.

_A very __**hot**__ guy then, _she thought rolling her eyes.

"They're pathetic aren't they?" someone said next to her. She jumped in her seat. She whipped around to look at the person that had snuck up on her. It was beautiful girl with short uneven fiery red hair on the right side of her head and long silky red hair on the left, with matching red orbs hidden behind brown glasses. Sakura scanned her appearance. The girl was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a low cut t-shirt with the words "_I know I'm hot so stop staring._"

All in all, Sakura thought her appearance seemed cocky. It's not that she judges people on appearances, it's just that Sakura had read enough self-help books to tell what someone is feeling or what their attitude might be, by how they act and dress.

She mentally thanked her step mother for making her read those type of books, since most of the time it helped her stay away from the people who get into the most trouble. Like her step sister Yuki. She's the head cheerleader with all the connections in this school, since she is a year older than Sakura. For some reason, Yuki and her mother disliked Sakura the moment they met. It wasn't the same for her though. For Sakura, she was confused on why they don't like her, but she decided to shrug it off.

Sakura quickly went back down to earth when she realize the girl next to her was waving her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Ummm," Sakura said as the girl in front of her sighed.

"I said," the girl said annoyed.

"My name's Karin. What's yours?"

"Sakura," she said shyly.

"For real?" Karin asked. Karin looked over Sakura carefully. She had light pastel pink hair and bright emerald eyes. She was wearing dark blue flare jeans with black Nikes. Her huge black hoodie fell to her knees, covering her figure. Karin raised a light shaded eyebrow.

_This girl practically screams nerd, _Karin thought.

"Did they name you Sakura because of your hair and stuff?" she asked in astonishment.

Sakura nodded hesitantly, averting her eyes from Karin's. Karin looked at her in disbelief.

"Did they dye your hair so they can call you that?" she asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No," she answered as she tugged on her bangs.

"It's natural."

Karin just stared at her.

_This girl is way to shy, _Karin thought to herself.

"No way is that natural!" she exclaimed.

Before Sakura could say anything back, she heard the girls in the front of the class giggle and screech. Sakura winced while Karin rolled her eyes.

"It must be Sasuke Uchiha," Karin said.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked tilting her head.

"Who's he?"

Karin stared at her in shock.

"You don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is?' she exclaimed.

"Should I?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"He is the most gorgeous guy in the entire world," Karin said dreamily.

"He couldn't be that cute," Sakura sighed.

"Girls, girls," someone said suddenly.

"There's no need to crowd the door way. What about the other students?"

Sakura turned her attention to the voice then furrowed her eyebrows. The person in the door way was a dark haired male. He had charcoal dark eyes that matched his dark colored skinny jeans and a navy blue hoodie. Sakura tilted her head. He looked familiar for some reason…

"Why does he have a chicken's ass on his head?" she asked innocently to Karin.

Karin laughed at her.

"I don't know why," she said.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I'd rather not," Sakura admitted.

"He looks a little scary…."

_More like a playboy,_ Sakura thought as she watched him. He was smirking at the girls causing them to swoon and giggle. Sakura turned to Karin, who rolled her eyes and made puking sounds.

"I thought you liked him?" Sakura asked Karin. Karin's face turned a light shade of red.

"Ha ha ha!" Karin laughed nervously.

"What gave you that idea?"

Sakura stared at her for a few minutes before she sighed. It was obvious to Sakura that her new friend-she thinks that Karin wanted to be friends, she seemed a little bipolar-liked this Sasuke. Sakura though, thought he was just some pretty boy that just bribes or seduces teachers for good grades, since he's still flirting with the girls at the front.

"Hmmm," she heard his murmured.

"The bells about to ring ladies, why don't we all get inside before the teacher finds us?"

Giggles were heard from the front and soon the girls were back in their seats.

Sakura smiled politely at Karin as the bell rang and she went back to her seat.

The teacher came into the classroom, and first period began.

_Love Love Love Love Love Love_

Sakura sighed as she went to lunch. So far, all of her teachers talked about the rules and regulations of her school. It got annoying and learning that she had a test on it this Friday didn't help her mood.

_At least I manage to make some friends, _she thought.

In first period, she met Karin and found out she also had the same third period class. Karin had dragged Sakura with her, and met up with two other people. Jugo and Suigetsu.

Jugo was tall. He was almost seven feet tall and had spiky orange hair. She was only five foot two and compared to him, she felt like a dwarf. He looked kind of scary, but she found out that he was the calmest and nicest of the trio.

Suigetsu had white hair with a blue tint to it and purple eyes. Sakura felt comforted that there was other people in the world that had strange otherworldly features. It's not everyday that someone had pink hair and green eyes. He was loud and spoke his mind. He and Karin seemed to argue a lot. Sakura was convinced he liked Karin, but covered it up. She could see it in his eyes when he talked to her. But it was barely there. It felt as if he was hiding something from her. Actually, she felt as if all of them were hiding something from her. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure she'll find out when they want to tell her.

_Love Love Love Love Love Love_

Sakura looked around. All she could see on both sides of her were doors. Doors to the left. Doors to the right.

_I'm lost already? _she thought to herself. She sighed. She really should've seen this coming. She turned around-

**Oof!**

-only to hit something hard. Sakura felled to the ground with a stunned expression on

her face. She rubbed her cheek and looked up.

To stared right at the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

_Oh, shit. _

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed before she started a frantic search for her things. Sasuke stared at her for a second, before looking her over. Sasuke swore he saw her somewhere, before he remembered.

_Love Love Love Love Love Love_

_Sasuke stared out the window as his English teacher assigned the seats. He didn't care who sat next to him. As long as he played his part, he could leave this wretched place by the end of the school year. If his mission was successful that is. He glared at the wet trails that pelted the window next to him. He hated rain. It brought back bittersweet memories he wished he never had to experience. He shoved those thought aside as he heard the chair next to him move gently. _

_He glanced next to him and was shocked to see a girl with light pastel pink hair and clear shimmering emerald eyes quietly sat next to him. He waited a few seconds, anticipating the usual reactions he got from girls. Glance. Stare. Drool. Blush. Wink. _

_It was always the same routine. And he always had to smirk back. It surprised him that all she did was glance at him, then went back to listening to Mr. Hatake, his English teacher._

_He returned back to staring out he window, and watched her reflection. _

_Sakura Haruno was scrawled elegantly across her paper. _

_He smirked. Maybe he'll have some fun this year. _

_Love Love Love Love Love Love_

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke observed her for a moment. He noticed that she was in Algebra 2.

_Smart, but clumsy, _he thought. He noted her baggy appearance and concluded that she didn't like having any attention on herself. Very odd since it is high school.

_Isn't high school about being on top?_ he asked himself. He never went to school before since he's been home school his entire life. The only time Sasuke was aloud to go and interact with humans, was when he was on missions. And this mission, would be the hardest of them all. Though he doesn't know it yet.

"Hn," he grunted before stepping over her belongings and walked into a classroom. He heard a curse fly out of her mouth before he closed the door.

_I was right, _he thought smugly. _This year might actually be interesting. _

_Love Love Love Love Love Love_

Sakura glared at the closed door Sasuke walked into.

Room 666

Sakura froze.

_666? _she thought in shock. Quickly, she took her things and sprinted into another hallways not caring wither or not she's going the wrong way or not. That room made her skin crawl and had such a freighting feeling, that just screamed go away. Add that to the fact it had the devil's number. More creepy.

Sakura shivered and realized something. This school only had about 400 rooms and each had a letter representing North South East and West. She was in the North wing of the school and it only went up to a hundred. Except for the lockers. There were about 1000 lockers in each wing because of all the students.

She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around.

_Then how?…_ she thought to herself. She walked back into the four way intersection that lead to each wing. She looked around before she looked through her binder. She flipped a few pages before she found the map of the school hidden in the back of her binder. Since she was in the middle of the school, and the cafeteria was located near the South wing of the school, all she had to do is take the south hallway and she'll end up in the cafeteria one way or another.

She sighed in happiness. At least she'll be able to get some lunch.

_Love Love Love Love Love Love _

_A/N And there it is! The second chapter of the Forgotten. I hope it's good. There's not much action, but I had to get this out. Tell me what was good and what wasn't and I'll try to make it better! It took me a while since I have a lot more homework than last year and I do have a life you know. Anyway, there might be some action in the next chapter, since it is lunch. I also have no idea what to write in that chapter though. _

_Any ideas? _


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicated to Sakiro-chan723 for being the first reviewer(and only reviewer) and giving me an idea! Never saw that coming did you? :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the first six Maximum Ride books…Did you know the seventh book is coming out on Valentine's day? The movie is also coming out sometime in 2013! I'm going to try to snag one of the roles on the movie! If you want, I could post the link to a website full of people that are hoping to get cast in the movie!

The Forgotten:

.

.

Fading Away

…

Chapter 3

Sakura sighed in relief and happiness when she finally found the cafeteria. After looking for twenty minutes. She twitched as she realized that her class was only a hall away from the cafeteria. I mean, how pathetic could she be. She shook her head.

_I only have forty more minutes until lunch is over, _she thought. She quietly cursed in her head. She needed to get her lunch and find a table to seat at. She hoped that Karin at least would be kind enough to have some room at her table.

Right when she was about to open the door, she was roughly pushed aside.

_Oof! _

"Move it loser," a high pitched voice said that was highly familiar to Sakura. She looked up to find her step sister Yuki looking down at her.

"Oh," Yuki said in distaste.

"It's _you,_" she said venomously. Sakura stared at Yuki quietly, trying not to provoke her. Yuki was everything a guy could ever want. She had beauty, brains, and popularity…but a rotten attitude.

Quietly Sakura picked up her belongings. She could feel Yuki's stare of hate. Sakura tried not to shiver. She never really understood why Yuki and her step mom hated her. Sakura tried to be a perfect daughter. She really did, but to them, it wasn't good enough. It had hurt Sakura at first, but she got over after she started spending time at her new favorite store whenever she could.

"Tch," Yuki snorted.

"Can't even see anything without your glasses. What's the use of your stupid contacts?" was all she said before she strutted into the cafeteria with her friends, laughing at Sakura. One of the looked back. A pretty blonde with sky blue eyes. She gave Sakura a sympathetic smile before she turned back and laughed at whatever Yuki said.

Sakura blinked, before sighing. Making sure she had everything, she closed her eyes and steeled herself for whatever comes to her. Because she knew, wherever Yuki was, trouble would soon follow like a hurricane.

Love Love Love love Love Love

Sakura looked around as she clutched her belongings to her chest.

The cafeteria was a huge building-like room. It had two floors. On the first floor was the where the food was located, near the right of Sakura, taking up most of the right side. To the left, were circular tables, enough for four people to sit at. A winding staircase was near the back of the left side, leading to the second floor. The second floor overlooked the first floor like a balcony. While the first floor had circular tables, the second had square shaped tables that were large enough to fit eight.

Sakura could immediately tell which were the cliques in the cafeteria. It seemed to Sakura that the more popular people sat at the second floor, while the less popular sat on the first floor.

_How big is this school anyway? _She thought to herself. She shook her head, before getting in line. She grabbed a tray and quickly looked over the menu.

_Hmmm_, she thought as she picked up a chicken sandwich.

_I'll get this with some barbeque sauce(1) and chocolate milk…Oh! A cookie!_

Happily getting her food, she paid for it, before looking for a table. She scanned the tables on the first floor, trying to look for Karin and the others. She frowned as she realized that they weren't on the first floor. Gulping, she glanced up at the second floor.

Please just be eating outside, she pleaded in her mind. She knew they weren't though, with the way the wind was blowing and how the rain was pouring.

She froze as she heard a loud voice yell, "Aye, Sakura!"

She turned around and her gaze fell on Suggest, who was waving her over to their table. Embarrassed, Sakura walked over to them.

"Hi," Sakura said shyly. Jugo waved at her, while Suigestu started to animatedly talk about how the food was actually good for a public school.

Karin sighed and shook her head.

"You know," she said grabbing Jugo and Suigestu's attention.

"You should really speak up more. I mean, you actually have a pretty voice and it's a pain to try to figure out what you're saying."

"Oh," Sakura quietly said. Suddenly, the three people sitting at the table felt the rise in temperature as Sakura slid into the seat next to Jugo. Glancing at each other, they looked around subtly before confirming that whatever bothered them was gone. Frowning Karin sighed.

"Look," she started as Sakura looked up at her.

"I just saying that you should speak up more. People might take you more seriously if you do that."

Sakura tilted her head and smiled at Karin. Karin twitched at Sakura radiated a soft fiery glow.

_What the-? _She thought before blinking at her.

Sakura stared at her strangely.

"Are you okay Karin?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Just thinking of something."

Karin crossed her arms and frowned to herself.

_She can't be, _Karin thought glancing at Sakura.

_Is she? _

"Hey!" voice exclaimed ruining her trail of thought. She turned to glare at the person who yelled out, only hold in laughter.

"Oh my!" Sakura exclaimed.

Someone on the first floor had a bowl of soup plopped on his head. Noodles hanged off his head and he was drenched with soup. He started to yell at the people on the second floor who were sitting at a table that over looked his.

"What the fuck man?"

"I didn't fucking do it!" someone exclaimed from the top table.

"Hell no you didn't!"

And soon, someone yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Karin growled as everyone started to throw food. She spun around and grabbed her stuff before they got ruined.

"Let's go," she hissed at her friends, only to see no one sitting with her.

_What the hell? _she thought angrily. She glance to the entrance only to see Jugo and Sakura waving her over. She clenched her jaw as Suigetsu grabbed both of them and tugged them away and into a different hallway.

She ducked down under the table and froze as she heard a voice.

"So, I take it that you all have free time after school to clean up this mess?"

Karin groaned.

_Damn principal._

Love Love Love Love Love

"Are you sure that it was okay to leave Karin behind?" Sakura asked her companions as they went to their next class. Jugo sighed while Suigestu laughed.

"Yeah, Cherry," Suigestu said. Sakura blushed at the nickname while he ignored her.

"It's alright. It's not like the principal was there yet, right?"

"Actually," Jugo cut in. The two turned to him.

"I saw him go inside when you pulled us away."

Sakura shook her head as Suigestu paled.

"It was nice knowing you Suigestu."

Love Love Love Love Love Love

_A/N 1. I love barbeque sauce! I put it on almost everything, whenever I have lunch. Yes, I know I'm weird._

_Happy New Year's! And New Year's Eve for those who are in the U.S. and places where the clock has yet to struck twelve. _

_It took me a while, but there you go! Chapter 3! I also know the food fight is so trope, but I need something to happen._

_**Also, I am now requiring you to give me a certain amount of reviews. Because I really want to know if anyone is actually reading this. I don't care what's in the review as long as I get at least…**_

_**1 review! **_

_**Just one! **_

_**Which means, 7 + 1 = 8**_

_**I know you guys and girls can do it!**_

_Oh! Can someone tell me what's the difference between a hit and a visitor?_

_Should I take out my Prologue? I think it's scaring away readers…. Or I could revise it, since it __**does, **__have a clue to the story. _

_Listening to Under My Skin by Play. I command you to listen to it! I love Trash the most though! (Also sung by Play)_


End file.
